Dragon
by Sundowner12
Summary: so, i play wow ha who dosent right? . and i figured i would write a story or three about my guild, and a few members in it.


He stood, looking towards the citadel. where so many black memories seemed to linger. He stood looking at the citadel, the screams of his comrades, his friends. seemed to dance on the night wind, like the black smoke that drifted above him. But all that was over, the lich king was dead. Finally struck down by the heroes of the alliance and horde. The nightmare was over, it was time to go home. Back to azeroth. Time to look towards the future.

The crunch of ice and bone broke him from this thoughts "so," a deep voice said from behind him. "its really over,". he looked over his shoulder at his brother in arms "its really over". his comrade was anything if not a giant of a man. There were whispers, rumors that he was indeed descended from the giant race, the Vyrkyl. He has a deadly air about him, one looking always for the danger that seemed to be lurking in the shadows. No, this one never strayed from a fight, he seemed to enjoy them. Seemed to eat them up, like a starving man would attack bread, or meat. yes, the rumors might be true, he certently didn't know, but in war. One used what he could get.

"you know, Bastion." the man said once more looking towards the ruined citadel. "I don't think I've ever seen you without that mace of yours," his voice softly carrying on the wind, like a lullaby. "sir," the giant protested "I feel naked without it," the man only laughed. "gather the men, we set sail for home" "today?" bastion asked eagerly, he too missed home. "today,"

His name was Eben, he grew up in the town of westfall, his father and fathers father, and so on and so forth, had been farmers. Had lived off the land and only had what there own backs could provide. While he didn't mind that life, he knew he was destined for more, something. Greater. His was the path to shadow, the path to fire and destruction, the path to power. He left home first chance he got, stole away on a merchants wagon bound for the great city of stormwind. Looking back towards that moment in time, and the innocent child he had been, he envied those days. He wished in vain he could go back, choose the path of the farmer, instead of the mystic.

Eben sat in the crowded tavern his back against the wall the stale smell of smoke and ale invaded his nostrils and threatened to overwhelm him. He allowed a small smile to cross his face, these men had earned there celebration. They fought, and died to win there people freedom. It was a glorious time to be alive. "so," Eben said picking up his glass of wine. "nothing today?" Bastion looked towards his friend with a smile, he had been well into his cups a little more off guard then usual "nothing, kings orders, the lich king might be dead, but there's still a mess to be cleaned up," Eben only nodded. He had expected that, but hoped he could get his men, what few there were left, home. "orders?" Bastion asked setting his empty mug on the stained table "drink," he responded, "celebrate" Bastion smiled as he raised his mug in the air to be filled "aye".

Eben rose from the table, he needed to think, to clear his head and the dark smoky room was no place to think. "no," he told his friend, "stand down, enjoy yourself," Bastion rose to follow his master. "I'll be okay," Bastion only nodded.

The dark air seemed to freeze him to his very core. No matter how warm he dressed he could never block out the cold, the feeling of the grave always seemed to surround him. He walked to the edge of the docks and stared out into those icy black waters. The docks were full of ships, packed and waiting to be sent home. Supplies, war machines. Civilians. Those would be the first to leave. The warriors, well they would be the last. Already volunteers were being chosen to maintain a permanent base of operations here. A precaution, against the never-ending night. "the light shall always, protect" the words of the king, they rang true.

"so," a sly voice said from the shadows. "Eben, alone unarmed" he felt a knife prick at his back. He slowly raised his hands. "I'm unarmed Kayla" the voice sounded amused "sorry to hear that," she said pressing the dagger with just a little more pressure into the small of his back "if you wanted me dead, id be dead" Eben said slowly turning around to face his aggressor. She was a tiny thing with jet black hair and eyes to match he pale skin was a testament to far too much time spent in the shadows, but anyone who had ever judged her by her size and appearance wasn't around to tell the tale. She understood the shadows better then even he did, and the shadows were his business. His lifeline. He had picked her up years ago. And was glad he did. Many were the times when she saved his band of mercenaries. There weren't many of them left, only about fifteen in all. But those fifteen were hardened veterans, core members each and every one. "what will you do?" she asked sheathing her dagger. "when we go home?" eben stared at her a moment before answering "raise the banner" that only made her laugh "the banner!" she closed her eyes as the cool wind blew across her face and set her hair into motion "the dragon is dead," she walked closer to the edge and spit into the water "I'm going back to where I belong" she turned around and disappeared into the shadows "back to the streets?" he called after her. There was no answer.

His room was modest, in an inn called "the last hearth" he always chuckled when he saw the sign, it was fitting that someone would name an inn that, so close to the citadel. The only furniture in his room were a bed, and a writing desk, with a old spiny chair. He took off his over cloak, and laid it over the back of his chair. It was once a beautiful cloak, the color of a midnight sky, but rain, and blood. And snow, had faded it to an almost colorless gray. He took off his faded black boots and set them by the bed. He smiled as he climbed into bed, tomorrow would be a new day.

A light tap woke him from his slumber. The light slanted in through the dusty boards on his windows and made a prison of shadows across the room. "what" he called out more than slightly annoyed.

"sir," a voice said from the door "I think you should see this"


End file.
